James Hong
James Hong (traditional Chinese: 吳漢章; simplified Chinese: 吴汉章; born February 22, 1929) is an American actor, director and voice actor. He's the father of actress April Hong. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Archer (2011) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2006) - Dour Monk (ep12), Mayor Tong (ep25), Additional Voices *China, IL (2013) - Additional Voices *Chowder (2009) - Lo Mein (ep27) *Dexter's Laboratory (1997-2001) - Mr. Chau (ep31), RR (ep55) *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2015) - Shopkeeper (ep49) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016) - Mr. Ping *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny (2018) - Mr. Ping *Generator Rex (2010) - Providence Soldier (ep12), Vendor (ep12) *Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (1995) - Baba (ep2), Mr. Sung (ep2) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2002-2004) - Additional Voices *Regular Show (2015) - Luggage Handler (ep184), Mr. Zhang (ep184) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993) - Store Owner (ep12) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Chen/Red Wizard (ep18) *Star Wars Rebels (2015-2016) - Azmorigan *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (2004-2006) - Armored Mandarin (ep13), Mandarin *Teen Titans (2004) - Chang (ep28) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2017) - Ho Chan (ep100) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2006) - Uncle Eddie (ep27) *Todd McFarlane's Spawn (1999) - Gen Soon, Zhang Lao 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) - The High Lama *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) - Dr. Zin 'Movies' *Abominable (2019) - Yak Herder *Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Mr. Ping *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Mr. Ping *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - Mr. Ping *Mulan (1998) - Chi Fu *Sherlock Gnomes (2018) - Salt Shaker 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll (2016) - Mr. Ping *Gesar (2012) - Jizo 'TV Specials' *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero: At the End of the Worlds (2017) - Windmill Monster *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness: Enter the Dragon (2012) - Mr. Ping *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) - Mr. Ping 'Web Animation' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2014) - Endente Video Games 'Video Games' *Alpha Protocol (2010) - Hong Shi *Blade Runner (1997) - Hannibal Chew *Bruce Lee: Quest of the Dragon (2002) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Premier Chen *Def Jam: Icon (2007) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Jeweler *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Jeweler *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Mr. Ping *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends (2015) - Mr. Ping *Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction (2005) - Colonel Zhou Peng *Narc (2005) - Inspector Lau *Prey (2017) - William Yu *Project: Snowblind (2005) - Dr. Joseph Liaw *Sleeping Dogs (2012) - Uncle Po *True Crime: New York City (2005) - Additional Voices *True Crime: Streets of LA (2003) - Ancient Wu, Additional Voice *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Judgment (2019) - Kim Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (53) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2019. Category:American Voice Actors